Love Does Conquer All
by PeaceGirl2312
Summary: Lydia is a nerd, she is dying to be popular. Stiles is a cocky, conceded player. They are totally different, but will fate bring them together?
1. Back to School!

**Hey guys! This is my and my friends very first fanfic, so please bear with us. We also wanted to say that if you guys have any ideas you want us to add, please be sure to tell us and we'll be sure to. Hope you guys like it! :)**

Love Does Conquer All

Lydia's POV:

Well, it was my first day back at school. Today was going to be different, its a new me, today the popular crew will notice me. I changed a lot over the summer, my cleavage is much more noticeable, the clothes hug my curves more, and all my clothes are much, much, much more tighter now. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces. Well, I'm Lydia Martin, I am NOT popular, I am a nerd, no one notices me. My best friend, Allison and I, we get teased by the populars, they tell us we're ugly or that they aren't into virgins. They should all go to hell. I glance at the clock it's 6, I have a half an hour to get ready.

**After she is ready**

"Lydia! Allison's here, you're going to be late for school!" yelled her mother.

"Coming!" she yells.

She rushes through the kitchen kisses her mom's cheek, grabs an apple, and runs towards the car.

"WOW! We look hot, today will be awesome!" yelled Allison.

"I know right!" yelled the red head.

_**Once they arrive**_

"Omg, Look it's those guys flirting with those girls and I swear school hasn't even started!" she practically yelled.

"Yeah, Guys these days don't have any respect." she replied.

_Stiles POV:_

So it's the first day of school, and most people would call me a player. Anyway that's not important, so me and my lacrosse buddies were flirting with these girls, in my opinion they weren't that cute. But right when one of them was going to let me have my way with them, I saw her. She was beautiful, she was wearing the tightest outfit ever and it suited her perfectly, her top hugged her in all the right ways and her hip swayed perfectly. I was so dazed it didn't even see her go by, and that was when I decided I needed this girl, whoever she was.


	2. It's YOU WOW!

**Hey guys, thanks for all of the support and kind reviews! :)  
**

Chapter 2: It's YOU?….WOW!

_Lydia's POV:_

So as we walked to the office I sensed that someone was staring at me, so like every girl would do, I turned around. Staring at me like if there lives depended on it, I elbowed Allison in the rib cage, well can you blame a girl and plus I didn't know what else to do. Allison gave me a huge glare, especially since I interrupted her and Danny's, conversation about new pumps that are in season. After I apologized and explained she looked towards them and they all smiled at us, eww, it gave us the creeps. When they saw our facial expressions they started laughing, it made me just want to slap the crap out of all of them. Instead I just turned around, and walked away to find our lockers.

WALKING**

"So, which locker did you get?" asked Allison.

"Umm…..number…50 you?" I replied.

"OMG, 51! How crazy is that?" she squealed.

"I don't know , pretty random I'd say." she said.

"Let's go, jocks 9 o'clock." she said.

"Right ahead of you." she said walking towards there first class.

"Hey do we have the same classes?" asked the red head.

"Probably not, bet you have all the advance classes." she replied.

"Not all of them, just Math."

"Well lucky for you we're in all the same classes except Math that's good." she told her.

"NO! It's not I'm going to miss you." she said sadly.

"Aww, me too." she said while hugging her.

"Ok, enough hugging we are going to be late for Lit. let's go!" Lydia said while running in her heels.

_Stiles POV:_

She was beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes off her. I pushed the other girls away and turned fully towards her, watching her every move. It was creeping her out, I could tell. Scott was about to say something when we saw it, her friend turned around and looked towards us, there facial expressions well one word.. PRICELESS!

"They are HOT!" yelled Jackson.

"Two words SE-XY!" yelled Scott.

"That's two syllables you idiot!" he yelled back at him.

"THAT'S A MEAN WORD!" Scott yelled back.

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!" I yelled.

"Jeez… don't have to get all yelly." Scott simply stated.

"Watevs, let's just follow the girls." said Jackson.

"Took the words right out of mi mouth mi friend." I told him.

"Why does he always get the praise?" asked a sad Scott.

"OH.. I'm sorry good job Scott for whatever you did." I said annoyed.

"Well…Thank you." he replied.

I just rolled my eyes and started to walk towards them, when the bell rang. I groaned in frustration and went to my first class. I was walking I saw them again, well with a little help from Scott and Jackson. They were running, it was pretty funny watching them run in heels, the redhead was so close in falling but her friend held her up and walked into Lit. No way, it made me very happy to see there is a place where we can see each other. As we walk in we see them sitting down next to each other talking to everyone else.

"That's weird, aren't they new?" I asked.

"Well I certainly have never seen them before." repiled Jackson.

"Yeah me eith- Well hello Erica!" Scott said distracted.

"Hey, Scott." she says seductively.

(Back to Lydia and a group of girls)

"Hey, look over there! The lacrosse team is looking at us." said Allison.

"Not us, you guys."

"Why us though?" asked Lydia.

"Cuz you guys are fresh meat. Whatever you do don't fall for any of there little games. It will end bad trust us."

"Were not fresh meat though we've been in this school forever." said Allison stupidly.

"That's not what they meant, they meant that they've never hooked up with us." replied Lydia to her confused friend.

"OH! I totally get!" she yelled back.

"Yeah, wait here they come, don't make them upset!"

"Hello ladies!"

(NO RESPONSE)

"Is it me or are they ignoring us?" asks Scott in a whisper.

"Shut up! Look we just want to talk to the brunette and red head." replied Stiles.

"Yeah what's your name sweetheart?" asked Jackson.

"L-Lydia."

"And you?" asked Scott running his finger over Allison's cheek.

"Allison, and please don't touch me."

"You won't be saying that for long." he replied with a smirk.

"Ewww!" screamed Allison while getting up from her seat and walking closer to the door. Lydia followed her.

"Why don't you and Allison follow us?" asked Stiles not noticing there names.

"Wait! Allison and Lydia? As in the nerds!" said Jackson.

"OMG! Its YOU!" yelled the boys at the same time.

"Lydia,Lydia,Lydia, summer treated you very very well." said Stiles while spinning her.

"You too Allison, we like what we see."

"Eww, Eww, Eww! Stop touching me, stop looking at me, just get away from me!" yelled Lydia.

"Don't fight us that a very bad move." warned Stiles.

"Yeah, we like the feisty ones."

"That's it!" yelled Lydia before running away with Allison by her side.

As they were running down the halls a figure approached them.

"...

**Who is the figure? Who do you want it to be?**


End file.
